This invention relates generally to an infant support device, and more particularly, to a frame for an infant rocker.
Conventional infant supports have various types of frames. Some infant supports are configured to be stationary or static while other infant supports are configured for movement with respect to a support surface. For example, some infant supports are configured to rock back and forth and are referred to generally as rockers.
The configuration of the frame of an infant support can determine the type of movement achieved by an infant support. For example, some infant supports have planar bases and resilient frames that allow the upper portion of the frame to move with respect to the ground. Other infant supports have rigid frames that are fixed relative to the ground. Still other infant supports, such as the infant rockers, have curved lower surfaces or bases that facilitate rocking of the infant support.
Thus, there is a need for a frame that facilitates both rocking and stationary use of an infant support. There is also a need for an infant support frame with an efficient design. A need also exists for an easily adjustable infant support that is reconfigurable between a rocking configuration and a static configuration.
An infant support includes a support frame. In one embodiment, the support frame includes side members and a cross member extending between the side members. In one embodiment, the cross member is a kick stand that can be selectively disposed in multiple positions. In one position, the kick stand is retracted and does not prevent movement of the infant support. In another position, the kick stand is extended and prevents movement of the infant support with respect to a support surface.
In one embodiment, the support frame includes a back support bar. The back support bar is coupled to the side members. The back support bar can be selectively disposed in multiple positions with respect to the support frame. In one embodiment, softgoods in the form of a seat can be disposed on the frame.
In another embodiment, the infant support is an infant rocker that includes a frame and a softgoods seat that can be used to support the weight of an infant. The infant support can include an output generator that outputs soothing or stimulating effects such as vibration and/or audible outputs. The infant support can include a toy bar coupleable to the frame. The toy bar can include multiple objects suspended therefrom.